


What Fresh Hell is This?

by homonemrevelio



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: After Church discovered that he's the Alpha AI, he had sacrificed himself to the Meta. After destroying himself and the other AIs that the Meta had stolen, he finds himself once again at the Blood Gulch outpost. He isn't sure whether or not it's just a living hell or if he's been reborn into the same world he just died in.





	What Fresh Hell is This?

 

"Because I'm a motherf**king ghost!"

Those were the last words that Church remembered saying. He had sacrificed himself to destroy the Meta and the other AIs. He was aware now that he was, in fact, the Alpha AI but he didn't really want to accept it. So he was like O'Malley, Delta, and Gary. Cool. He supposed he could live with that.

The soldier rubbed his head and sat up. "Jesus, I haven't had a headache like this in forever," he said to himself.

Church looked at his surroundings. The walls looked oddly familiar. A little _too_ familiar even.

"No.. way..." he groaned. He stood up and walked out of the room and down a corridor.

He couldn't possibly be back at Blood Gulch outpost! If he could possibly take the time to get killed again, Church would take that advantage. He'd rather be anywhere other than Blood Gulch. He'd even take Sidewinder over Blood Gulch.

'Maybe I'm not alone,' Church thought. 'Perhaps, this is what they meant by Hell. It makes perfect sense. Blood Gulch is one of the worst places to be.' He was now standing outside the building. He surely was back at Blood Gulch. The arch in the sky and the never ending mass of rocks and dirt made it more than apparent. Church let out a groan before going back inside. Before he made it through the threshold, two voices caught his attention.

"Hey, Caboose, did you hear something?" asked a male voice.

"No... no I did not. What are you hearing, Tucker?" replied another male voice.

_Oh hell no._

"I could have sworn that I heard another voice somewhere. Like a groan or something muffled," Tucker said.

"Maybe it was mine!" Caboose exclaimed.

"No, it wasn't yours. I would have known if it was yours. It was less... annoying."

"That isn't very nice, Tucker..."

Church had to see what was going on. He already felt doomed enough that he found himself back at Blood Gulch, but would the two men remember who he was? If they did, then he was going to be in for a lifetime of misery. Well, maybe if they didn't know him he'd still be miserable. Church figured that he was screwed anyway the scenarios went. 

Church made his way up to the top of the outpost and decided to break his silence. 

"What are you idiots doing?" Church asked. 

"Oh my goodness, Tucker... Is that the voice that you were hearing?" Caboose asked, turning to him. 

"It sure was," Tucker replied before turning around and looking straight at Church. 

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Church said. "What the hell are you and Caboose doing?" 

"Doing what we normally do. Looking out for Reds... H-how do you know our names? Do we even know you?" Tucker replied. 

Caboose turned around and looked at Church and then Tucker. 

"Who... are you?" Caboose asked. 

"You two know who I am! Don't you remember me? Church!" 

"Noooo, you're not Church. Church is mean! And dead," Caboose said.

"Yeah, Church has been dead for like five months now! He sacrificed himself for the greater good! Caboose told me all about it," Tucker said. 

"Look, I  _am_ Church! I can even prove it! Tucker, you got pregnant with an alien baby. Lopez and O'Malley tried to attack in the future when I was stuck 2,000 years in the past. I even left a message with Gary for you to listen to!" 

"There's no way you could be Church! He was destroyed by the EMP when the Meta was used to help destroy Project Freelancer! He's the Alpha A.I." Tucker said. 

"Yeah, I know that...." Church growled, "Look, whether you believe it or not, I am Church! You two will learn that soon enough, I guess." 

Church went back down into Blue Base and went to the room that he had woken up in. Hopefully the other two would accept that he was indeed Church and he had somehow come back from the dead. If he couldn't prove it now, perhaps he could do it later. 

 

 


End file.
